muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Cheers
Multiple Cheers on Same Subject There were a number of different cheer sketches on the exact same subjects. There's five F cheers, two K cheers, and at least three school cheers. In the case of the F cheers, the differences are hard to describe. Two of them invovle the characters chanting F and three of them invovle the cheerleaders saying the alphabet up to F, only one of those three also includes Beautiful Day Monster among the cheerleaders. I don't know if we need to list the different F/ K/ School cheers sketches, considering how similar they are (with the F cheers, one main difference is the positioning of the characters, and some sketches have a brick wall while others don't). The CTW Achives "First Season Show Content" papers lists the various F and K cheers as, for example, "F Cheer #1" and so on, with the episode numbers listed, but this obviously doens't specify which ones are which. The Web Video Player also includes all of the F and K cheers, listing them as, for example, "K Cheer Version 1" and so on, but we don't know for sure that the numbers listed for each skit are the same at both sources. n the "EKA" box, should we list EKAs for each version? --Minor muppetz 17:39, 9 March 2008 (UTC) :If the sole difference is positions and background, I wouldn't bother with it at all, or ekaboxes for each version (if it's that big an issue, then the ekaboxes should be removed, but it doesn't sound like it to me). It sounds like these were just alternate takes, not completely different versions. I'd suggest writing a brief sentence at the top to note the fact that alternate takes exist, but we don't know anything else beyond that, and noting the different puppet positions in detail strikes me as a level of minutia which would detract from the effectiveness of the article. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 05:49, 10 March 2008 (UTC) ::I just watched these again at the Web Video Player, and it seems like versions 1 and 2 of the F cheer are more different than I thought. --Minor muppetz 16:36, 11 March 2008 (UTC) :::Can you enumerate them in a coherent manner, Michael? Beyond where the puppets stand or the background. If not, I'd still say just write a general note. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 17:21, 11 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Four of them are described below in this talk page. I was just watching them today, and in version 1, the cheerleaders make a chant about F ("F's our letter, F's our pal..."), in version two they say each letter of the alphabet up to F and then cheer, in versions 3 and 4 the head cheerleader tells them "Give me an A!" and so on until they get to F and cheer (I'll have to watch them again, but I think in version 3 after they get to "F" the cheerleader asks "What's that?" a few times before they cheer), and version 5 is like the last two, except that Beautiful day Monster is with them, and the head cheerleader asks "Put them togetehr and what do we get?", to which the others are confused, and the monster makes a big deal out of how weird it is. Does that sound like a coherrent description to you? The version numbers I listed are how they are listed on the website, and may or may not be official (I have a feeling that the people in charge of selecting clips for the website didn't do much research as far as titles go, depending on whether Sesame Street inserts do have official titles). I had thought I'd seen both K cheers on the video player, but when checking today I only saw one, listed as K:The Cheer, so either I am remembering wrong after only a few months of seeing it (I'd thought they were listed a s"K Cheer Version 1" and "K Cheer Version 2") or Sesame Workshop has taken down certain clips (I hope not!). --Minor muppetz 18:49, 13 March 2008 (UTC) :::::Yeah. Looking below, my opinion stands. The only variation which is really different in an interesting way is the "What do we get? ABCDEF?" one. Just mention it all in a sentence, with specifics on that last one only, and note that the variations are on the website (for the K one, I think you're either confusing Sesame Workshop with YouTube or just using the wrong search terms; that aspect can make it tricky to find clips again). Everything else is laid out here on the talk page for the record, so I don't see any benefit to noting all that in the article. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 18:57, 13 March 2008 (UTC) :::I had the idea to compare the run tiems listed on the first season show content files with the running time listed at sesamestreet.org, but the times aren't consistent. Many of the runnign times listed list varying times (F Cheer #1, for example, has time listed as 10-20 seconds). I guess the first number of seconds is how long it needs to be, and the rest being total run time (maybe post-roll), which could easily be cut for time. I knew I probably shouldn't have tried to attempt this when I saw 24 s the highest-number of secodns for two different sketches. Oddly enough, on those files, the higest amount of secodns is 30 on the #5 sketch, but on the website, versiosn 4 and 5 are 31 secodns in lenght, and version 3 is 30 (I could see maybe the time count counting the fade to black beign a second longer than liste don documents, but two being 5-6 seconds longer?). We may never know unless any of us can watch epsiodes that include them. --Minor muppetz 23:20, 29 September 2008 (UTC) Rocket Cheer One of the episodes in my collection has Muppet cheerleaders with rocket pictures on their sweaters, sounding out the syllables of "rocket"; when they pronounce it normally at the end, live footage of a rocket launch appears behind the cheerleaders. (I'll find the right episode number as soon as I can go through the ones I have...unfortunately, the picture quality in my copy of that sketch is too poor to capture!) -- Ingeborg 07:38, 9 March 2008 (UTC) K Cheer According to Episode 2395, posted by an anonymous contributor, there were two versions of the K cheer. Could someone elaborate? -- Hilleyb 17:03, 15 February 2007 (UTC) :One is where they form a line, and chant letters A to K ("Yaaaay, K!"). The second version was a chant where they come in from the background, which I'm assuming is where the image for Episode 0100 is from. :There are also at least four different versions of the "F" cheers as well: :* A chant, with all four members (currently pictured) :* An ABC rundown to F, where the Green AM asks: "What's that?" "F!" "That's it!" "Yaaaaaaay F!" :* Another ABC rundown, with the Green AM asking "Gimme an A! (A!) Gimme a B! (B!)" :* Another version similar to the one above, with Beautiful Day Monster in the mix. After they get to "F", the Green AM asks "Put 'em together and what've you got?"...but no one can pronounce "ABCDEF". (BD:"What is that? A-B-C?! That's weird, that's what it is!") :The one for "4" only has one version. -- MuppetDude 17:59, 15 February 2007 (UTC) ::Good. So it sounds like we have the "K come in from the background" version in Episode 0810 and Episode 1041, the "A to K" version in Episode 2395, and we don't know about the rest. Could someone verify them just to be certain? Plus, we may need to remove some EKA tags now. -- Hilleyb 18:37, 15 February 2007 (UTC)